Monster
by catlove3131
Summary: One-shot. One night Raven goes out and Ed follows her. Raven is grieving for the lose of her loved one but also herself. Ed over hears Raven talking to herself. Ed soon finds out one of Ravens darkest secrets. EdxOc little bit of fluff


**This is my first one-shot so please tell me what you think. I had to write a poem of English class so I wrote a poem about this story. That is all I have to say bye **

Edward POV

_It was 12 AM why is Raven going out and where would she go late at night._

It was late October and outside was cold and windy. Ed follows Raven to a tree where she sat down and looked up at to the sky.

_There were a lot of stars out was that why she was up so late to look at the stars._ Then he heard her talk.  
Raven POV

"Mother, father and sis I'm so sorry they couldn't keep you safe. I looked at my hand. My hand was in the air. My hands are stained with a crimson colour. Nothing can change that. I'm a monster lurking in human skin. I ravage through town killing people like they were nothing. I can never learn to love all I can do is staying the floor with convict blood. Once my friends find out they will leave me. They will be too scared to love me. They will hate me. Hate? Why wasn't always hate that I get from people. This path I did not choose because I wanted to I was put on this road without knowing".

My hands were at my side but I was shaking. One tears fell then another and another. The tears kept falling but I kept talking.

"Please mother please father please sister forgive me. I'm a monster I don't deserve forgiveness but just this once tell me that I'm wrong. Tell me this that this is a nightmare and that it will get better. Please tell me that you love me and that you'll never leave me alone. I have been cast into the darkness consuming everything but please be my light. I don't want to be alone for the rest of eternity".

"No this is my punishment for abandoning you. I had to watch my love ones die in front of me murdered by a creature of the night, bloodsucker, forsaken by God. Then I became one of them the monster that murdered my family". Then the wind blew moving my hair out of my face. I quickly wiped my tears." I know you're there Ed. so you're listening to me the whole time". 

Edward POV

_How did she know that I was here? I didn't even move and what was she talking about. _

Ed steps out from the bush that he was hiding behind.

"How did you know that I was here and how did you know it was me. What were you talking about? If there something that you need to get off your chest then you can tell me". I start walk up to her.

"No stop, don't come near me".

"How did you know that I was walking to you? You didn't look to see me moving and what were you talking about". I started to walk her.

"No stop". I didn't I sat down beside her. She turned so that I couldn't see your face.

"Please tell me what's wrong". She turned and looked at me. Her eyes are puffy from the tears that she cried but her eyes were bloodshot red.

"I knew that you're going to be scared of me. I knew that you're going to hate me so get it done and over with".

Get what done and over with. She looks surprised

"The harsh words saying I'm a monster, a killer, a murderer then you torture me and try to kill me". I was hurt that she thought that I would do those things to her. Then it hit me what she was talking that was true. Then what did she mean by bloodsucker. I thought back to the book that I read about vampires.

_A lot of people have different names for vampires. Some of the names are nightwalker, bloodsucker red eyes and the devil and many more. _

You're a vampire. _Vampires are_ _fictional things they from nightmares and book. Vampires aren't real._

"Yes but you sound surprised there's no hate or anger from you. You don't seem scared me how everyone that I met and that know my secret was scared". Then I hug her she was taken back for what I did. I whispered in her ear.

"Because we're friends and I know that you will never hurt me well not purpose". I let go of her to see that she was crying. I wiped the tears from her eyes and said." Why are you crying"?

"Because no one said that I was there friend".

"Come on there's no need to cry. Let's go back to the house Al granny and winry must be worried about us". I stood up and started to walk away when I felt a slight tug on my pants. I looked down. "What do you want"?

"Let's stay here and watch the sunrise".

"Okay" I said in a soft voice. I sat down beside her and watch the sunrise.

Thank you for reading this one-shot. I hope you like it. I am a big fan about vampire and Fullmetal alchemist so a lot of thing that I write will be about vampire and Fulmetal alchemist. Please tell me what you think. Again this is my first one-shot so if you have any advice for me that will be great. Thanks bye


End file.
